What Can Never Be
by MoonSeaPearl
Summary: This is a poem about what Hinata feels for Gaara. I can stand this couple, though I do prefer Naruto and Hinata. OH, and this is also my first fanfic ever! yay! Remember to read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

What Can Never Be

What Can Never Be

Your crimson hair takes my breath away.

Your aquamarine eyes never blinking,

Yours is the beauty that I covet,

And it's dangerous to leave me thinking,

For no matter how hard I try,

My thoughts lead me straight to you,

And we,

And what I hope for-and still can see-

That you and I can never be.

My hair is inky blue,

And I have strange lilac eyes.

And whenever you fail to notice me,

It comes as no surprise.

But if I had a genie in a lamp,  
And if I just had  
Wishes three

I would wish for we-

Crimson red, and indigo blue, setting sun on darkened sea.

And matter how I hope, I can still see

That you and I can never be.

They say you are evil,

But I know you're misunderstood.

If only you could love me back,

I would make everything for you good.

And though I wish

For we,

You and me, sunset on sea,

It breaks my heart and soul to know

That you and I can never be.


	2. Chapter 2

What Can Never Be pt

**What Can Never Be pt. II**

-

-

-

I try my hardest not

To stare

At your lilac eyes

And indigo hair.

-

Your beauty calls to me,

But I try to stare blindly through.

For we,

Although I want, and do need,

We, my love, can never be.

-

How could you love my crimson hair?

Or aqua eyes that have seen too much?

But your sweet, rosy lips,

How I long to taste and touch.

-

If I could have one wish,

If a shooting star would show itself to me,

I'd wish for we,

Flower and stone, lilac and aquamarine.

The way I want, but can never be.

-

You, sweet love, are an angel,

I, a demon, together, we're no good.

But, oh, if you loved me back…

I wish, I hope, I pray you would.

-

And it makes me want to scream

Because we,

Bitter and sweet,

Lilac and aquamarine…(together);

It tortures me inside to know

That you and I could never be.


	3. Chapter 3

What Can Never Be pt

What Can Never Be pt. III

Hey, I got a request to add on two POV's about if Gaara and Hinata could finally get together, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-**

Oh, my gorgeous setting sun,

When I saw you walking toward me

You don't know how my eyes lit up

When I realized you'd finally seen me.

-

Your aquamarine eyes didn't lie,

You had something important to say

To me.

And maybe my wishes were not in vain.

Maybe we can finally be.

-

You stop and say, "Please don't laugh,

"'Cause this is how I feel, so let me read."

Then you read a poem about your silent love;

A poem called, "What Can Never Be."

-

I thought it was a cruel form of torture

To hear this from my dream,

Because we,

You and me,

I thought I knew- and could see

That you and I aren't supposed to be.

-

I didn't all the way trust you,

And knew it would hurt if you rejected me,

But I took a chance and believed you

And read what I thought could never be.

-

And your aquamarine eyes opened wide.

Your lips touched mine.

And that was something I

In a million years couldn't fanaticize.

I took your hand, a new thing for me

'Cause now I can see

That you and I are meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

What Can Never Be pt

**What Can Never Be pt. IV**

**This is the final installment, and I hope you like it. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The gentle breeze in the air

Lightly tousled your midnight hair,

And I walk to you, 'cause I know

If I never tell you, I can never be whole.

-

This is my chance to try to make

A you and me.

For if I can convince you, my secret love,

You and I could possibly be.

-

As I read to you what I felt in poetry,

I could see lilac eyes ever lightening.

I knew I was doing something right for once,

And I'm glad I put it down in writing.

-

Because if I could try

To make you see

A we, you and me,

I could just be

That you and I could possibly be.

-

I saw you hesitate at first

And I felt doubt within me.

You don't know how surprised I was

To hear your poem, also titled, "What Can Never Be."

-

I could not believe what I'd just heard,

And then I kissed you, my little bird.

It was more than what I'd ever dared to dream.

You took my hand, and smiled at me,

And I knew we could both see

That you and I can finally be.


End file.
